<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found Families by lavenlyree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049622">Found Families</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenlyree/pseuds/lavenlyree'>lavenlyree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anyways, CRY ME A RIVER, Death, Dream is not a good guy, Dream thinks of Tubbo as a sibling, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Found Families, Hurt/Comfort, I hate it here, Other, Sapnap and Punz are related, Tubbo and Dream are like siblings, dream team, i wrote most of this listening to fnaf songs, redoing these tags for the fourth time, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, what abt it, yeah ppl die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenlyree/pseuds/lavenlyree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SBI FD but I have terrible parents so everyone is involved in a FD SOMEHOW because ✨serotonin✨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well I just like Family Dynamics and i ESPECIALLY love Found Family dynamics so here is this whole fic over a bunch of DSMP Found Family dynamics!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, a tired "traveler" wandered around aimlessly in his world, cold and alone. Thus was the life of Philza Minecraft; tired, alone, and long. He traversed the world for no reason other than to see it and concur the mobs that plagued his overworld. It had been eons since he had simply roamed the world named after him and all his godly glory. The overworld was Phil's domain; it showed his kindness, his beauty and his flexibility. But the mods that plagued it showed his own unpredictability and his rage; he was a god of course, he couldn't help it. He wasn't alone but at the same time, he felt dreadfully lonely. Being immortal gets rough even when you have two others to be lonely with, even if you never see them.</p><p>       Philza sat atop a mountain ledge covered in a fine layer of snow, tucking his great wings in close and watching the ground far below him be dusting calmly in a pristine white. He slowly rose a hand to take his hat off when suddenly a figure sat beside him, shivering and smoking. Philza chuckled and turned to his companion that had named himself Badboyhalo.</p><p>     "What brings you here my friend? Didn't think you would be here seeing as you are never leaving that playground you call the Nether much these days." Philza spoke softly looking at Bad with a gentle curiosity. Bad shivered and let out a labored breath; being too cold was always too much for him and slowed him down drastically. It was also very cold to Phil but the bite of the winter air made him forget, even for a minute, that he cannot die and that he is simply living here.</p><p>      "I finished it Phil! I actually finished it! I can't wait until the overworld dwellers make it to the nether and see all that has changed!" He clapped his hands together excitedly as he turned his charcoal colored face in the direction of the lonely god. Philza was taken aback; out of the three of them, he and Bad were always working and making changes to their domains, the only one truly content with their work seemed to be Sam, he ruled the end. Bad looked at Phil, a smile on his face wider than his widest ravine ever created filled with pure joy. "I think I am going to retire," He suddenly said, turning to the setting sun, catching Phil off guard. </p><p>       "Retire!? Are you sure? You know what that means Bad! You'll age, albeit slower than a normal human but you will still be mortal! That is so, stupid!" Phil rushed his words, barely breathing between his sentences as he felt panic and anxiety flood his body. They could reject their immortality but none of them had ever bothered, seeing as they were not ever satisfied. They only knew this fact for The All Fathers, Notch and Herobrine, had stripped themselves of their immortality after giving the three their own domains. The three knew that once they do this, they will no longer be able to make drastic changes to their realms, only create life and their powers, although heavily diminished.<br/>
None of them really saw a reason to do this, they had no one they had loved enough to want to grow old with. They never had a family to stay and care for. All they had for a family were the creatures they created and their worlds. For Bad to suggest this, and to even consider it, was a huge deal. Stripping himself of his immortality was something that scared Phil, he doesn't know if he would regret it afterwards like Herobrine had, although he regretted it for a horrible reason. </p><p>       Bad scowled at Philza with distaste. Bad made him a bit uneasy at some times, he would admit. With his charcoal black skin, midnight black hair, white glowing eyes, red tipped horns and fangs and claws sharp enough to shred him, anyone with half a brain would fear the Nether Father.<br/>
"Stupid? I am being stupid? Phil we have been alive for so long, alone and restless. I want to stop this cycle of pain that we go through. Sam would agree with me! And, for your information, I have someone in mind that I wouldn't mind dying with, nonetheless spending the rest of my time with!" Bad said, hurt and a hint of anger lacing his words.<br/>
"Then make them immortal! You do remember we have that power!"<br/>
"You seem to forget how painful that experience is for them!"<br/>
"You seem to forget how painful and DANGEROUS it is for us!" The two had risen to their feet, turning to each other during their argument.</p><p>       Neither mortality or immortality were gifts. To someone with one, they would think the other to be such but in reality, both are terrible curses. One, you're cursed with the ability to die and the knowledge that one day, you will die. Anything can and will kill you at any given moment. The other, you're left to wander the realms alone, watching as anyone you dared to get close to slowly wither and decay as the years pass on. </p><p>       "He could DIE Philza! I am doing this so I don't lose him! Or at least I do not stand back and watch him die!" Philza shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was honestly all for Bad doing this, it was his choice after all, but Phil couldn't help but worry. Seeing as the consequences of this procedure was not just lose of his immortality but also..</p><p>       "And YOU could die and lose all of your memories! Everything, GONE! Think about Sam and I! We have feelings too! As much as it might seem we do but if we have to watch you die, if I have to watch you die, we will be distraught!" Phil choked back tears that had started to pool in his dull, blue eyes. Bad, as angry as he was, could tell Phil had no bad intentions and was simply worried for his own safety. The Nether Father slowly approached and put his hands on Philza's shoulders. Philza looked into Bad's eyes and saw that he couldn't sway his decision and that this is what would be happening. Phil collected himself and sighed, rubbing the tears out of his eyes before smiling slightly at his comrade.</p><p>       "Is he worth it?" Bad simply nodded his head, a sad smile creeping onto his tilted face. Philza nodded and muttered under his breath before pulling Bad into a quick, tight hug, catching the other off guard. After a second, Bad wrapped his arms around Philza and asked a simple question.<br/>
"Is it ok if I do it now, your hugs have always made me feel safe and maybe it'll help to make sure I remember everything if I am in your embrace?" Phil simply nodded as he felt himself tearing up; he is losing a best friend, a brother, and he might not even remember him when he comes to. Philza was beyond scared but he didn't let it show other than his grip tightening as Bad started to glow.</p><p>       The process was horrifying; liquid light seeped out of his eyes and mouth as he grew hot to the touch and let out a silent scream. He began to writhe and make noise as the immortality left his body along with some of his godly powers. Real tears of pain and fear mixed into the light and made it twinkle that tiny bit brighter under the moon's cold gaze. Phil clutched onto Bad's body, swearing to himself that no matter what happened, he would be here for him forever. Another promise he made to himself he made was that he would never do this, put himself through this, even if he was the last one alive out of the three of them, he would still stand until the end of time.<br/>
This went on for another minute, three in total, and the two men collapsed to the ground as Bad wept into Phil's shoulder, Philza holding him close and shushing him softly. After some time had elapsed, Bad slowly rose his tear stained face to look blankly at Philza. He looked confused and Phil instantly thought that he no longer remembered him and his heart shattered. Then Bad laughed and rubbed his eyes.<br/>
"They're still pure white aren't they? I can't really see all too well. Sorry I scared you there Phil." Philza let out a quick breath and pulled his brother of sorts into a hug and just held him. He was so happy that Bad was finally going to be happy but he was sad he was losing someone so close and dear to him. He gently detaches himself and looks at Bad, a soft, caring smile tugging on his lips as he makes sure he is 100 percent ok, turning his head, moving his arms. Bad giggled at Philza's worried mannerisms but went along with it nonetheless. When Philza was done, he let out a sad sigh and stood up, his hand outstretched in an invitation to help his friend to his feet. The two looked at the horizon, the snow had stopped falling and the moon is at its highest, shining down on the new mortal and old god. They stood in silence, Phil's arm draped around Bad's shoulders.</p><p>       They stood there for who knows how long until Bad yawned and bid farewell, he had a long journey ahead of him. Philza bid him a final goodbye and watched as he walked slowly down the mountain and out of sight. He didn't know when or where he would ever see him again, if he even got to see him, but he just let him go.</p><p> </p><p>       "I love you, so much, but you know it can't work my Snowflake," Phil said softly, a gentle hand caressing her face. She leaned into his cool, strong hand and placed one of her own delicate hands on top of his as slow tears fell down her face. He gently brushed the tears away with his thumb as he himself teared up. He only made the promise a few years ago, he couldn't allow himself to go back now, no matter how much he loved Salem.<br/>
"I'm sure there could be a way, I cannot imagine a life without you Philza." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear and hearing the sadness in her gentle voice, usually so filled with joy broke his heart. He shook his head and slowly a tear streaked down.<br/>
"There is, but I made a promise years ago I would never put myself through that for the dangers are too high, I might forget you my Snowflake!" She smiled softly, her icy blue eyes opening to look at him with so much love.<br/>
"I'm willing to take that chance if it means I get to be with you for however long we have." He shook his head slowly but her hands on either side of his face made him look at her. Her silver hair was down and he softly tucked a strand behind her ear as he sighed, nodding. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck as the two cried, her burying her face into his neck.<br/>
"No matter what, do not look. Do not move. Just stay still, please." She nodded and he started the process; it was still as horrifying as ever and at first, Philza felt nothing. And then, he was on fire. He started to scream and cry in pain, the feeling of fire engulfing his whole being only growing until he could almost no longer bear the pain; and then it stopped. There was no grand release, the pain just ceased. He collapsed to his knees, Salem falling with him. She was sobbing, hearing Philza in so much, raw pain broke her heart.</p><p>       They sat in silence before he pulled away and quickly pulled her into a loving kiss. When the two broke away, they just looked at each other with tears, now flowing from elation, and laughed. They embraced and Philza, overcome with such euphoria, peppered her with rapid gentle kisses. Her laughter rang out throughout the land, filling his head. Her laugh caused a meadow of beautiful flowers to bloom, for children's nightmares to cease, for the moon herself to smile and shine brightly upon the couple.<br/>
With the genuine power the two had seemed to have, they gained the attention of Philza's old brother Bad. He looked upon them and, although he was happy, he couldn't help but feel angry remembering how hard Phil had tried to get him to not strip himself of his immortality. They still had powers so he decided that he would get a bit of payback by cursing their first born to look as though they came from the nether; just so Philza would know how had done this little curse.</p><p>       So you can imagine Phil's anger and sadness when Salem died after their first and last son was born and he was obviously a piglin creature, a creature under his old brother's reign. He blamed not only himself but Bad, someone he thought of as a brother at one point in his life, as well. If only he had kept true to his promise and hadn't been so rude when Bad had expressed a desire to be stripped of his immortality, Salem would be alive and healthy, maybe in love with someone else. Maybe she could have met her amazing son.</p><p>       Philza, with a buried wife and a son to take care of no matter how distraught he was, did his best. He trained and traveled with his son, Techno. Along their journeys, they had found a young boy just a bit younger than Techno without a family, shunned away from his own village. They took him in and gave him a family, a home. Philza loved his boys more than anything in this world and he was forever grateful that he would get to watch them grow and be there with them. Wilbur, the new child Philza had adopted, joined Techno and Phil on their journeys, although not all too interested in fighting. Wilbur, although he still took the lessons, wasn't too keen on learning to fight. He knows his way around words and he can use them eloquently. They found a nice hill and built a tiny home inside the cave it housed and they lived peacefully. Techno and Wilbur got along well, reading and sparing together regularly, Philza taking up baking as a pastime. All was nice; until a small boy was left on their doorstep. The small child was but a year old and someone had just left him. Techno brought the boy in one day and, although confused, Philza welcomed him into the family the three had built. Now, the family had their own tornado to live with and he seemed to only get worse as he grew older.<br/>
As the family grew older, Philza finally had caught up with his physical age so he would start to age properly, they all grew too. </p><p>       Technoblade was a name known and feared by all throughout any land. A nether spawn born to the Father of the Overworld? You would be foolish to not fear him. A warrior who spent all his life training to be the best he could be in defending himself and his two younger brothers, even his father if need be. Technoblade was powerful and everyone knew that, wanting to fight him one on one, but that only happens if he finds you worthy of his time and his power. Techno only ever wasn't training and fighting to be the best when he took time off to farm potatoes for a few years by himself.<br/>
Wilbur was known for his music and people would flock to his location to just hear a bit of his wonderful voice that had entranced even a siren. A siren who fell in love when she heard him singing to himself on the beach one early morning. Rumor has it that his now child is hers and he raises their daughter in memory, seeing as a ship of pirates kidnapped and killed her in cold blood, sending her tail fin to his front door step. Philza had to restrain his sons from hunting the damned pirates down and killing them in cold blood. Once Wilbur had had his time to grieve, people said his voice was filled with so much sadness that he caused flowers to wilt and children to weep for hours on end. His grief was unmatched, people spoke.<br/>
Tommy, the youngest son, was nothing compared to Techno but his temper and power were not to be reckoned with. And god forbid you hurt his Tubbo, his best friend and the only person he cared for more than himself and his family. If you messed with Tubbo, Tommy would not be stopped; his wrath will be felt. People often forget, with all his pranks and his age, that he is the brother of Techno and underwent the same training. Tommy may be young and he may goof off with friends and family but he is still a warrior and if you mess with what he has claimed, nothing can stop his anger.<br/>
Tubbo is an honorary member of the family and although he is the brother of Eret, they feel much more like a family than Eret and him ever felt. Tubbo never went through the training and never has to really truly fight knowing Tommy is there for him but do not mistake his kindness for docility. The boy, just as Tommy will fight for him, will fight just as hard, if not harder for those he cares about. He is not this small, frail creature that needs to be protected, his and Tommy's relationship is not a protector and the protected but the protector and the protector. </p><p>       Philza is quite proud of his family; all very capable young men that do not seem to need him much anymore. Although sad that his family may no longer need him, he is very happy and content. He has lived a long, lonely life but he now has people to spend it with. He thought that he would just live out the rest of his life in peace but, that thought scared him. He was a traveler, no matter what he always was. So he decided that that was what he would do until he was too old too do so. He was scared to tell his family, afraid they might think he is leaving them like their old families had. So he was shocked when he was met with approval, a teary approval, but approval nonetheless. Techno had even asked to accompany him and Phil was glad to have him accompany him on his journey.<br/>
On his last day, he was met by a much larger family than the four he was expecting to see him and Techno off. Bad and his husband, people he had not seen in years, were there with their own family. Out of the three children Bad and his husband, Skeppy, had raised, Philza only did not recognize one. </p><p>       Often referred to as the Dream Team, they were pure agents of chaos. Dream was the ringleader although he was in fact the second oldest out of the three, the same age as Techno and he even had challenged Techno multiple times, almost winning every time but he just never made it. He was known for hosting events where he allowed people to hunt him down and he had to make it to the end before they wounded him so bad he could no longer run.<br/>
Sapnap was the other that Philza recognized. He was the youngest out of the three and possibly the most unpredictable. His temper was uncontrollable and he had his ways of making sure that if you crossed him, you wouldn't dare try it again. He was known to set fire to forests and villages, even taking someone's pet and holding them hostage or just killing them with no remorse. He is also rumored to be a child of the nether as well but because he looks completely human no one actually thought that. Phil knew better and could sense the nether from him and he knew that Bad had to had a hand in this child's creation.<br/>
The third and final child was named George. He was the oldest and the one that almost no one knew anything about. People say that he spends all his time sleeping and looking pretty but in actuality, he spends his time working with redstone and documenting his findings in his journals. If not that, he was out with his brothers causing chaos along with them. Recently, the boys have been quiet and not much has been heard of the nether fool, masked warrior, and heterochromatic genius. Rumor has it they are starting their own land far far away where they can rule in their own liking. </p><p>       "I caught wind of your departure and thought you wouldn't mind me coming to visit, hopefully." Bad chuckled nervously. Philza didn't know what else to do other than embrace him, and so he did. It wasn't anything special, just a hug, but it seemed to be too short for both of their likings. The two of them caught up on things that had happened in their lives and introduced each other to their little makeshift families. Everything went well until Techno had to meet Bad; Techno was never a social person, very awkward and nervous, but Bad made him feel a fear he hasn't felt before. Looking into his staring, empty eyes, Techno felt a cold sweat breakout over his skin as he rooted to the spot. Wilbur and Tommy instantly noticed and stepped between Bad and Techno while Tubbo and Eret came and ushered Techno into the little house. Bad and Philza looked to each other, both having the same thought as to why he reacted as such but both hoping it isn't true.<br/>
After Techno had calmed down, he refused to leave Philza' side and to let go of his cape as the final goodbyes were said. Everyone broke off as Techno and Phil's outlines slowly went out of view from the group that watched them travel into the horizon.</p><p>       Dream and his brothers left to go work on their project, Skeppy and Bad left hand in hand as they went on to do their own things, which left the two pairs of brothers alone, watching their family leave. It was silent, even as tears cascaded down their faces like gentle waterfalls, the world was quiet and peaceful. Even when little Fundy came over to join them, grabbing her father's hand, the silence was never broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Land Known as The Dream SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We start to get somewhere with the Dream SMP Land.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so, sorry i took so long to get this out, haha<br/>I had some stuff go down irl and then i forgot about it for a bout a week if im honest-<br/>BUT<br/>I AM also an artist so if you are interested, should i draw some of the designs and who should i do? I would post them on my twitter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dream! Tell him to stop already!" George whined as Sapnap pushed him into the water around their little community home the three had built. Dream looked over just as George fell in with a loud splash that got Sapnap soaked as well. He chuckled as the two whined about being wet and cold. George tried to climb up to the bridge they had made but Sap grabbed him and threw him back into the water but not before George grabbed his wrist and pulled the youngest of the three down with him. Dream lost it and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.</p><p>       "DREAM! Don't just stand there and laugh at us, we're cold!!" Sapnap complained loudly as Dream sat wheezing. He liked this, joking around with his brothers. It distracted him. It made him feel like he did have a real, blood tied family. Not one that he had to work for and had to find. It was nice.<br/>       He finally calmed down and stood up, by that time Sapnap was out and helping George out. Dream went and rummaged through a chest to find towels for the two to dry off with before he went to get some spare clothes. As he walked out with the towels, he stopped. Sapnap and George were holding each other close as Sapnap spoke softly. George looked distressed as he clung to Sapnap and something finally registered in Dream's head. He rushed over and quickly tore Sapnap away and grabbed Georges face in his hands.<br/>       George's blue and brown eyes shined with terrified tears as his hair hung low and wet in his face. Dream frantically wrapped him up in a towel and held him close. He whispered soft apologies until George calmed down so Dream could focus on his other brother. All the while, he shot concerned glances to George. </p><p> </p><p>       He can see that day as if it was just yesterday. Bad coming home to their tiny home that was even too small for the three of them, soaked and holding onto a small person. He remembers Skeppy rushing over and worrying as to what happened and why his husband was soaked, head to toe. Dream remembers the urgency in his father's voice as he spoke frantically,</p><p>       "Go get towels and a bed ready! I don't know how long he was in there but he was unconscious when I picked him up! Clay, please hurry!"</p><p>       Dream remembers being frozen after hearing those words and having to be shook back to reality by his dad before he ran off to do as he was told. When he ran back with the towels, he got a good look at the small boy that his father brought home; brown hair, wet and plastered to his pale skin that was decorated with purple eye bags and sunken cheeks. Dream remembers thinking, 'He looks so tired.' Looking back on it, George was probably exhausted. Having been thrown out in the middle of a bad storm and having to survive on his own before the lack of food and sleep caught up to him. Slipping down into terribly muddy water, gasping for air as he struggled to live until he finally couldn't take it anymore. Giving up hope on having a family, on having food and shelter again. He was so tired.<br/>       Dream thought about why he was out there and why the boy had looked so dead as he got the room ready. He made the bed with warm, clean sheets and soft but firm pillows. He found the best blankets, even giving up his own favorite blanket so that maybe the boy would feel comfortable in this strange home, filled with strangers.</p><p>        The boy woke up in a fit of coughing while Dream was working and so all his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of panic and relief from his parents and coughing. He quickly finished up and rushed out to see the boy with water rushing out of his open mouth as he locked eyes; his were scared and sad while Dream's were shocked and frantic. Brown and blue met by emerald green for the first time.</p><p>       Dream remembers the way George collapsed after he coughed up all the water, the way he reached out to him, to anyone, to save him. Dream remembers helping his parents nurse him back to health over a course of months, trying to convince him that they weren't going to leave him alone and that he was safe. He remembers the first time the boy opened up to them and told him that his family had had enough of him not helping out enough even though he was trying his hardest and so they threw him out. He opened up about being so scared and alone for a day too long and how he had just given up at the end. Dream remembers asking if he could hug him as his parents cried in the background, well mostly Bad, and holding George close to his chest as the smaller boy held onto his jacket for dear life and tired tears fell down his cheeks. When Dream gently pushed him away, he looked into his eyes and watched as they glistened in the light of the lantern lit on the table, the soft tears reminding him of shooting stars carrying wishes of a loving home and family. </p><p> </p><p>       As Dream looked for some spare clothes, he couldn't help but remember those few memories of when George wasn't George but instead a scared, hopeless boy, much too afraid to get too attached again, just in case. Just in case he was left behind again, in case he was left to drown again. Dream remembered the fear and the fact it just slipped his mind makes him sick to his stomach. He tries to look George in the eyes, tries to apologize, but it seems the other isn't willing to listen. George takes the new set of clothes, wraps the towel around his shoulders a bit tighter, and storms off to change.</p><p>       The two of three left let out a sigh as they watched his frame disappear. Dream growls as he runs his hands over his face under his mask before he turns to hit the wall in frustration. He lets out an aggravated scream that rung around their abandoned land loud enough to scare the birds that dwelled silently in the trees near him. Sapnap took a step back before he regained his composure and tried to console his brother but Dream gently pushed him away.</p><p>       "Go change. I am going to start making food for us and him if he wants some. I'm so sorry." And with that, Dream fixed his mask, throwing up his hood as he walked out into the woods ignoring Sap's calls for him to call back.</p><p> </p><p>       Dream did not sleep until George came back, he couldn't. Dream had to make sure that George was safe and sound before he could rest easy.<br/>       When he walked in, neither spoke. George quietly walked to his bed and laid down, not looking at Dream once. Even if he could feel Dream's eyes boring into the side of his head, begging for him to give Dream the time of day to apologize, he never said a word. Although he knew it would most likely end up this way, he couldn't help but hope for the opposite. <br/>       Dream shook his head as he stood up, dropping his mask onto the edge of his bed as he passed it to blow out the candle held in the orange tinted lantern. When the light was gone, he kept still; waiting. He did not know what he was waiting for but he just stood there as time slowly dragged on. Eventually, he felt as if he was being watched and so he slowly turned to look at George and Sapnap, both asleep on their beds. Noticing George never took his glasses off, he softly walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, removing them gently. <br/>       George stirred and Dream held his breath. Taking this moment to look at him, Dream could definitely see how much he has grown. His skin never seemed to tan but it was clean and healthy, his hair soft to the touch as he ran a hand through it. He remembers playing with his hair when the two were younger; it was never this soft but it was still surprisingly soft.</p><p>       He sighed and stood up from the bed, stuffing his hands into empty pockets to keep from running them through his dirty blonde hair. Instead, he looked into the glass and examined his skin. Light freckles dusted across his face and down his neck he saw through emerald green eyes that were shining bright in the moonlight. He groaned, tugging at his face, when he saw how his hands looked; dirty and very much so worked with. Sighing, he stripped himself of the fingerless gloves he wore and went to sit on their bridge, dipping his hands in the water gently one at a time. <br/>       Looking around, his land was beautiful. He loved that, for now, it was just his and his tiny family's land and no one was here to disrupt that. No one was here to yell into the night and wake everyone in the night. He quite enjoyed the peace and he was going to make the most of it, paying no mind to the lonesome mobs that wandered around aimlessly at night, looking for prey. He just used their soft calls to make music in his finally quiet mind, shutting his eyes as he turned to the sky. <br/>       At night, Dream often would lie awake and ponder about the future, the past, the present. At night, his mind went crazy and so did he. Sometimes, he thinks his mind and himself are two beings sharing a body. It's a scary thought that used to plague him even as a child.</p><p>       Late nights, curled up in a ball under his favorite blanket, hands threaded into his own hair so tight moving them a bit hurt, as his dad sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his back through the blanket as he cried. He can still hear all the sweet nothings that his dad would tell him to reassure him that he was himself, he was whole.</p><p>       "Clay I know that this is scary but you're going to be fine. Everyone has bad days, in your case nights, and I'm going to always be here for you." He would always start it the same way, with those two lines. But Clay always remembers this specific conversation and it has been what drives him each and every day. "You know, before this life, I was a god."<br/>       "No you weren't," he did chuckle and leaned into his dad's side to feel him chuckle.<br/>        "No I was! And I had, well, have two brothers. You know one but I won't tell!"<br/>        "Is it uncle Sam?" Bad hushed him, which told tiny Dream all he needed to know. Coming out of the blanket and wrapping himself up next to Bad as he continued to talk became his favorite thing to do during this conversation.<br/>       "But, what I am getting at is, I would get voices. They would try to get me to use my powers for evil." </p><p>       An uneasy yet comfortable silence settled over the house after those words were, finally, admitted. It had taken Bad years to come to terms with what he had apparently thought. </p><p>       "Did you ever listen?"</p><p>       "Once."</p><p>       "Do you regret it?'</p><p>       "A bit."</p><p>       "Why a bit?"</p><p>       "He suffered for a short while but seems to be happy with my little mistake."</p><p>       "Am I a little mistake?" He doesn't know what made him ask the question but whatever he was expecting, he did not get.<br/>       "Maybe in someone else's, clearly broken, eyes. Too your father and I, you were never and can never be a mistake. We took you in because we wanted you. For me to say you were a mistake after adopting you and taking care of you seems a bit funny, don't you think?" Bad gently rubbed an obsidian black, clawed finger against a small Dreams face before pinching it and making a funny face. The two giggled as Dream struggled to get his face out of his dad's grasp.<br/>       "Anyways, Clay, the point of this is to tell you that even a God can fall and become better. So if you ever think that you are not yourself, remember that there could be a god out there feeling the exact same way." Small Dream looked up at his dad in soft curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>       Thinking back on it, he should have asked what he used to be the "God" of. Sitting up, present Dream shrugged and rubbed his eyes. The night was still young; young enough for him to get a decent amount of sleep and not be an asshole tomorrow, on purpose at least. As he made his way to bed slowly, he once again looked over his two brothers. A warm feeling spread out over his chest seeing how peaceful they looked. Their beds were basically touching so he could easily push George and Sapnap's beds to be right next to his own, which was in between the two. Doing so woke them both up but he laid down and pulled them into his chest.<br/>       Sapnap mumbled something about just asking to cuddle if Dream wanted too and that earned an amused exhale from both George and Dream. As Dream pushed a stray strand of hair out of Sap's face, Dream felt George scoot closer and Dream took it as the perfect time.<br/>       Placing a soft kiss to the top of George's head, he whispered. "I am really sorry. We don't have to work on the house tomorrow, do whatever you want." George huffed and nodded before he slowly descended back into a gentle sleep. He chuckled at how quickly the two could fall asleep. Giving Sapnap a small kiss on the head  as well, Dream went to sleep.</p><p>       Dream was happy and for the first time in who knows how long, he felt completely whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter! If youre interested, my main twitter is @/lavenderlighten if you wanna see me ramble on about stupid stuff as well as Found Families! :}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Progression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see the land start to become the one we know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am i starting this the day after publishing the last chapter? maybe<br/>leave me alone its nine in the morning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few months flew by as the three worked on making their land their own. Travelers came and went, some stayed and helped build things to have a residence in their land. They made friends with some of them, like Callahan and Alyssa, who built houses and became close friends with the three young men quickly. Others simply stayed for a little while; building a home or monument, laughing and making jokes, then leaving.<br/>       A few were sad to leave but they had quests and adventures to go on and see to the end, maybe they would come back to settle down when they're all adventured out. The three were upset to see their new friends go but understand why they had too. </p><p>       The three brothers were content, after months of working and building, they have something that they were proud of. All the had to do now was invite more people to live in their currently lawless and empty land. Lucky for them, there was a family that was looking for a place to go.</p><p>       Wilbur Soot, Tommy Innit, Fundy Soot, Tubbo and Eret Brine were some of the sole survivors of a village raid and as well as a power overthrowing. Eret lost his crown when his father was overthrown and took Tubbo with him which resulted in Tommy following. Wilbur, still protective of his younger brother, followed as well with his now son, Fundy. The five set out in search for a home and stumbled upon Dream one day.<br/>       Dream noticed their condition and became obviously worried, running over to them as they hobbled through the woods. He learned of what had happened and took in their condition and party size before realizing just how bad they needed a place. Dream led them back to the community house calling out of Sapnap and George when they got close enough.</p><p>       "Oh god," was all George said before he took off towards them to help. George took Fundy from Wilbur's arms and took Tubbo by the hand, leading the two smallest children away. Fundy was only seven years old and Tubbo only nine and both had terrible bruises, Fundy had a broken ankle and couldn't walk. George led them away as Sapnap arrived to help get the rest to the house. He tried to take Tommy but Tommy was stuck to his brother's side. Wilbur had been stabbed and hurt badly and Tommy wasn't going to leave him alone, seeing as he was his only family after Techno and Philza left. <br/>       Dream led Eret, who had a broken arm, to the house as Sapnap and Tommy supported Wilbur. George was already working on Fundy's leg when they walked in, Tubbo sitting in silence in the corner as silent tears ran down his face. He was scared, it was only natural. But as Tommy saw this, he didn't take too kindly to it.</p><p>       "Tubbo!" Letting go of Wilbur, with Sapnap's small nod of approval, he ran over and dropped to his knee. He cupped Tubbo's face in his hands and spoke softly to calm his friend down. Tubbo meant everything to him; it was Tubbo and him against the world.<br/>       Dream watched as Tommy calmed down his frightened friend and the two shared a hug and was reminded of a time he had to help Sapnap calm down after days where his insecurities got to be too much.<br/>       Looking over at Sapnap, he can see just how much his brother had changed since then. He worked quickly and quietly when helping Wilbur, leading him through breathing exercises that he knew all too well and reassuring him it would all be ok. Dream got to work on setting Eret's arm but the pride he felt in his own little makeshift family never left.</p><p>       The peaceful silence that was filled with gentle whispers was broken by a sudden help of pain that had Wilbur shooting up right. Sapnap had to get Tommy and Tubbo to help him push the man down. The help belonged to Fundy as George set his ankle back in place.<br/>       George was holding the small boy's hand as he apologized over and over for hurting him. Fundy was crying but he knew it was necessary so he was silently nodding along with what George said. Wilbur, on the other hand, was adamant on seeing his son, his pride and joy, and why he was in pain. He was struggling against the three people holding him down even if Tommy and Tubbo were trying to explain that his son was ok. <br/>       Dream, noticing the struggle, walked over and helped to restrain him so Tommy could talk.</p><p>       "Wilbur!"<br/>       "Why did he get hurt!? You're hurting him!"<br/>       "Wilbur listen to me!"<br/>       "Tommy why is he crying!?"<br/>       "Wilby listen, alright?"<br/>       Wilbur shut up, caught off guard by the use of an old nickname Tommy called him when they were much younger. He calmed down and looked at his younger brother.<br/>       Tommy had dried blood coated to the side of his face from raiders knocking him violently to the ground bruises from being beaten until Wilbur showed up with Fundy. He had dirt and grime in his hair but other than that he was fine. Wilbur slowly reached out a hand and Tommy took it, very hesitantly, but he took it and never stopped looking his older brother in the eyes.</p><p>       "Wilbur, Fundy is fine. They had to set his ankle because, as you should fucking know, it was broken. Now let the fucks help you so you don't die." Tommy, although his tone was aggressive the concern was evident on his face. His scrunched up eyebrows and nose. His eyes, although focused on one spot, looking but not seeing as he thought about everything that could happen. Wilbur could see he was upset, so he remained calm, for him.</p><p>       When everyone was patched up and on the road to healing, Dream spoke. <br/>       "Hey, if you guys need a place to stay, you can stay here. You can build your homes and live anywhere, build anywhere and stay as long as you need." Wilbur and Eret exchanged looks with each other before they both looked at Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy looked uneasy about it but Tubbo wasn't paying attention. His face had broken into a huge smile and he was bouncing up and down.<br/>       "I think that's a great idea! I don't know about anyone else but I would love to stay here!" He spoke rapidly, excited and hyper. Dream smiled under his mask and stood up, walking over to ruffle Tubbo's hair. Tubbo laughed and smiled up at him.<br/>       Tommy smacked Dream's hand away and glared at him, displeased thoroughly. Dream's hand stopped mid air and, even with his mask hiding his face, the aura he radiated sent a chill down everyone's spine.</p><p>       "Tubbo, think about this. We could go somewhere with more people where we don't have to build our own houses! Just buy a house and stay there,"<br/>       "If Tubbo wants to stay here, I'll be staying." Eret spoke up. He turned to Tubbo and Tommy; Tommy looked annoyed, whether about being talked over or if they had just given in with no hesitation. Tubbo was smiling so wide, he bounced up and hugged his sibling tightly, almost toppling them. Eret laughed and hugged back although he winced a bit. Tubbo backed off when he felt them flinch but they laughed and were both smiling.<br/>       Tubbo looked over to Tommy, his smile wide and gentle, the boy's eyes holding so much joy that making direct eye contact with him could force even the most upset to crack a smile.<br/>       "See Tommy? Eret is on board! We'll be fine! Wilbur? Are you on board as well?" Wilbur sighed, and with a soft smile and a loving kiss to his son's head, he nodded. Tubbo let out a cry of joy as he flung his arms around his brother's neck in elation. <br/>       "Fundy needs a place to grow up and I think, surrounded by friends and family will be best." Fundy smiled up at his father and Wilbur smiled down at him, the only one not on board was Tommy but he would go anywhere Wilbur and Tubbo were so he had no choice.</p><p>       George and Sapnap had been quiet the whole time but George was smiling and Sapnap clapped his hands together and laughed. Dream was happy, he was building a town with his family and now, friends? Were they his friends? He supposed they were. <br/>       Dream was content with this, a small town with his family and friends, that he ruled over. Even if he was never said to be the king, he knew he was. This was his land and he planned on keeping it that way, no matter the cost. Of course, he was going to give it away to either George or Sapnap later but for now he is going to have his fun. The fun his father had given up, for whatever reason. </p><p>       The people of the Dream SMP were all going to be one big, happy family and no one would be complaining. Dream will have his power, his control, and everyone else will have a home. It's a win-win situation in the eyes of Dream. But power comes with a price, it comes with loneliness and corruption. And when someone who is content in the silence of their own company has power, it can end terribly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thinking and Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a soft, fluffy-ish chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Tubbo! Stop being so fucking slow!" Laughter followed two boys as they ran around, swords in the air. The boys were off to sparring practice with Wilbur, Tommy's older brother and somewhat of a brother to Tubbo. As the boys hooped and hollered in childlike joy, Dream, Sapnap, and George watched from above.<br/>       Sapnap and Dream were surprisingly fond of Tubbo and George didn't care about either if he was honest; neutral feelings really. Dream seemed to truly dislike Tommy even if the two had barely interacted over the years that they had lived in the same land. Sure, they interacted often enough but not as often as some would think.</p><p>       Dream remembered the night after Tommy and his gang had arrived; Tommy was loud and annoying, making rude remarks and going around as if he owned the place. Whenever he saw Dream, he would ask if he was The Dream, the one that 'thought' he could defeat Technoblade. Tommy kept throwing the fact that Techno was one of his older brothers in Dream's face and the fact that any fight Techno was involved in always seemed to result in his brother winning.<br/>       At first, Dream was okay with it, but it soon become quite an annoyance. Anywhere Dream would turn, there Tommy was, to yell at him about how great Technoblade was and how shit Dream was.<br/>       Dream went to Wilbur, asking how the man lived with Tommy and was shocked to hear that Tommy wasn't usually like this, more of a quiet and reserved young boy. He was putting up a front because he was surrounded by people he didn't know and he was scared. After this, Dream just decided to ignore it, feeling bad for the boy. He tried to get Tommy to be more comfortable around him, to quiet down and have an actual conversation with him. It never worked.<br/>       Tommy never seemed to change around the three brothers that had graciously given him and his family refuge, a new start. That is what ticked Dream off. The boy, refusing to change, keeping up the act months after they had been around everyone here. Nonetheless, Dream tried to keep his cool, he did enjoy Tubbo's company and thought he was a nice kid. Dream had hope that Tommy would change to be more like Tubbo around him; chaotic but not as destructive and patient.<br/>       Dream knew Tubbo wasn't a soft boy, he could take care of himself pretty well and held himself high. Dream just appreciated that he wasn't too much. Tommy, was too much. Tommy was insufferable.</p><p>       Tommy was annoying. Everyone seemed to think that way and no matter how much he hated it, Tommy couldn't seem to change anyone's opinion on him. He may be loud, and brash, but he just lost his home, his father and older brother gone. Tommy only has his brother and Tubbo that care about him and Wilbur spends more time with Fundy than with him. <br/>       Maybe that's why Tommy doesn't really care about Fundy as much as he should. He loves Fundy to death and he I'd certain, if he had to sacrifice his own health to keep Fundy safe, he would. But he probably wouldn't do that based on how much He likes Fundy, he'd do it so that Wilbur would be happy.<br/>       Tommy knows Sally is gone and it hurts him. Sally was like a sweet older sister and he had needed that in his life, growing up with no mother and only older brothers to take care of you. Wilbur was so much happier when she was alive and Tommy knows only a sliver of the pain his older brother goes through daily.<br/>       And so Tommy takes fighting classes from Wilbur with Tubbo. To be close with his brother and so Tommy can protect his family so none of them have to feel that pain. He'd endure it all for them; lose it all for them.</p><p>       "Tommy!" Tommy was snatched out of his thoughts as Tubbo grabbed his arm to keep the taller from falling off the path. He did this often now, spacing out to think of a life where all of his family were safe and happy and, together. It was mostly as Tubbo and him were going to practice but sometimes it was as he tried to sleep. <br/>       A nervous chuckle brought his attention to Turbo fully, recognizing the worried look his friend had on his face. Tommy shook off the unspoken questions that bubbled up from the way Tommy was behaving that he could see in Tubbos blue-green eyes. Tommy grabbed onto Tubbo's hand and the two ran the rest of the way to where Wilbur sat strumming his guitar, waiting.</p><p>       They trained in the woods, secluded and far away from everyone's homes just in case something or someone went flying. They were reckless while training yes but they would never be like this if the three weren't far away from housing.<br/>       Tubbo was training as Tommy caught his breath. This is how they trained; Tommy goes first and then Tubbo and back and forth until, at the end, Wilbur would run off into the forest and try to hide while the boys tried to find and incapacitate him.<br/>       During the end exercise, Tubbo would use his hearing and nose to try and find the man and Tommy would look around just in case Tubbo missed something. The boys had to hide and keep quiet while looking for Wilbur, just in case they missed their instructor and he came at them. If they were caught, they had two options: Fight him and see if they could take him down or Run back to the main training area and admit defeat.<br/>       So far Wilbur had won thirteen times while Tommy individually won six and Tubbo individually won five. Together, the boys had won a total of nine times. They were getting better at this and although everyone was proud of the boys, everyone also hoped that the two would never have to use their skills.</p><p>       "Fundy! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Ms. Niki!" Wilbur shouted at someone behind Tubbo. Having been caught off guard, Tubbo ran and tackled him to the ground. A swift movement of his wrist and Tubbo had a knife pressed against Wilbur's throat. His foot stepping on his shoulder and his other knee on his chest. Tommy looked behind him as a cry of distress was made and saw Fundy running towards Tubbo and Wilbur.<br/>       Fundy pushed Tubbo over and looked at his dad. The proud look on Wilbur's face, shown through the broad smile and small laugh that escaped his lips made Fundy a bit less anxious. The young boy knew it was all training but he still worried. Tubbo looked at Wilbur to know if he had done good and beamed when Wilbur gave a short nod as he sat up rubbing his neck. <br/>       "Alright boys, I guess there will be no Escape or Disarm training today, I'm taking Fundy back." Wilbur spoke loudly, helping Tubbo up. The three boys looked upset. </p><p>       "Aww, I like that training though!"</p><p>       "The fuck Wilbur! Can't he wait until after the training?!"</p><p>       "Why do I always have to leave? I want to train too!"</p><p>       Wilbur rubbed at his temples, eyes closed and lips pressed into a tight line. He shook his head then looked like he instantly regretted it, stabilizing himself on a nearby tree. <br/>       "When Tubbo knocked me down, good job taking advantage of the situation by the way Tubbo, I think I hit my head too hard. I am going home to rest and we will continue the training at a later time. Fundy, you get training, I wouldn't leave you completely defenceless." Wilbur explained through tight lips. Fundy rolled his eyes and Tubbo looked apologetic about being the cause of Wilbur's distress.<br/>       "Yeah 'cause hiding and knife throwing is enough training! I want to learn how to handle a sword, a shield! I want to fight!" Fundy cried. Wilbur shot his son a look that shut the boy's protests up right away. A mumbled apology could barely be heard before the two groups decided to head back home, parting ways after a while. <br/>       The two young boys running off to spend their day together no doubt but the father and son duo went back to their small hut they called home. </p><p>       As the father and son duo walked home in heavy silence, a young woman's voice could be heard. Fundy looked to his father and found that his mood had changed entirely as he looked to where the voice had come from. The young boy had an idea of who the girl was and was not surprised to see he was proven right at all.<br/>       Niki Nihachu, a young girl that owns a bakery here in town. From the second she moved in, Fundy's father had taken a liking to her. Many teased that their relationship was secretly romantic but Fundy knew that the young man still loved his wife Sally and would not be over her for awhile. It didn't help when Niki spoke of her time with Sally, after finding out the two had been friends for a brief amount if time.<br/>       See Fundy never knew his mother but he did know she was an amazing woman. Strong and independent with fiery passion and fiery red hair to match. A pirate, working on a ship well known around for being very much so made up of vigilantes. They stole from the rich, gave to the poor, but also stole to make themselves rich. They helped anyone, in reason, that would offer them a place to stay and hot food to eat. Very morally grey, one could say. No one really knew how they got to be so well known but it was rumoured to be because of their maybe Captain; Captain Puffy.<br/>       Captain Puffy, an ex-royal guard for the Antarctic Empire. She left after having been wrongfully accused of a crime she did not commit. She robbed them blind and took off with one of their best ships, rebranding it as she went.<br/>       When this had happened, it was all anyone could talk about for miles. No matter where you were, you knew about the ex-royal guard and now thief, Captain Puffy. It had been a year and a half since it happened, maybe even longer; Fundy didn't know and he didn't care.</p><p>       "Wilbur! Fundy! I was actually headed over to your place to drop off some bread and flowers but I can give them to you guys now." Her voice was soft as a nice cat's fur and felt warm and smooth like liquid gold to listen to. Anyone would tell you; if you hurt Niki, well good luck.<br/>       Wilbur smiled softly, Fundy ran up and over, snatching the flowers out of her hands. The two adults let out small noises of surprise before they laughed at the small fox. Niki went out of her way to bring flowers to Fundy and the other kids or younger people for reasons unknown but appreciated. She memorized everyone's favorite flowers and would gather bunches of them, for them. Fundy's favorite flower happened to be the beautiful violets that grew far into the forest. He never knew why, the boy thought they were beautiful though and found comfort in them.</p><p>       Niki walked up to them, smelling of bread and dirt, an interesting combination but one that was gentle and calming. She held a bouquet filled with lilacs, amaryllis, and violets; Fundy and Wilbur's favorites and one random flower. The colors clashed a bit but no one minded, thinking it was beautiful.<br/>       When she was close enough she smiled warmly at the fox child and handed him the flowers, laughing as he buried his face in the flowers to smell them. She talked with Wilbur briefly, about what, no one but the two knew seeing as Fundy was preoccupied by counting how many flowers there were. And then how many lilacs, how many violets, and how many amaryllis.<br/>       With a small pat on Fundy's head, a kind smile and gentle wave, Niki turned and headed back to her home. Wilbur, calm and collected, softened by any and every interaction with the woman, grabbed his son's hand and walked home. Fundy always was a bit embarrassed when Wilbur held his hand, but he couldn't seem to care right now. Walking hand in hand with some of your favorite flowers in the other hand as the sun was starting to set? What more could one ask for in a moment?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter had some good fluff and it had a nice Puffy+Sally moments thrown in there. Puffy and Sally were best friends(or more lmao) and i will die on that hill.<br/>Also, no there will not be any Niki/Wilbur. I simply want them to be best friends and just,,, <br/>Tommy thinking of Niki as a sister for future fluff AND angst is too good to pass up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>